


The Guardians Gospel

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Burgess Believers - Freeform, Cults, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Burgess Believers should never be bored again in the middle of Summer. It usually lead to them accidentally making a cult for The Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

It started as a silly joke they made up in the middle of summer. Ever since the Easter Incident, Burgess wasn’t quite as hot as before in June. Claude made a crack about Jack Frost blessing them and then Jamie held his ice cream high. “For The Winter Prince. May his winning smile savour this frozen treat.” They laughed at that and joined Jamie as they pointed their popsicles to the sky. It all spiraled from there.

* * *

The thing about being a teenager was, you would be easily bored. The Burgess Believers had done every thinkable (and sometimes a bit unthinkable) fun stuff to do in Summer. So now they were holed up in Cupcake’s room, just lying around doing nothing.

****

For the record, Cupcake’s dad wasn’t particularly fond of the idea having four male teenagers alone with his daughter and his daughter’s female friend. Of course, having known Jamie as a boy who would probably have a boner over myths rather than actual girls, and Monty as a good kid, he didn’t worry as much. Beside, Caleb could always keep his twin in line.

****

“I am boooooooooored.” Jamie whined dramatically.

“No kidding.” Monty deadpanned, his eyes were glued to the computer screen.

“Monty, do something hilarious.” Pippa shot a glare at Jamie when he said that.

“I’m not your personal entertainer.” The bespectacled boy hissed.

****

“What are you looking at?” Claude peered curiously from behind Monty.

“It’s that mythological website, Myth of Mere Fact. Oh hey, they deleted the Jack Frost article you made. Again.” Monty informed his friend.

“What?!” Jamie stood up from his seat, looking offended. “Why would they do that? Again?!”

The blond shrugged, “Said here children folklores aren’t allowed.”

“But he’s real!”

“We know J, hard to miss that fact while he keeps visiting us.” Caleb rolled his eyes.

****

Despite the calmer twin (half-hearted) attempt to soothe his friend’s bruised ego, Jamie kept ranting. His friends tuned him out as he went on and on with his infamous lecture about the pretentiousness of adults and how important belief was. It wasn’t like they disagree, it was just that they listened to it more than enough for the lecture to actually be impressive. However, it ended a bit differently. “That’s it! We are going to make our own website!”

****

“What?” They chorused the question.

****

“If adults won’t take us seriously, then we are going to spread the words amongst ourselves!” Jamie pumped his fist, “We are going to make a website about The Guardians!” He proclaimed out loud.

“Jamie, sit down.” Cupcake said irritatedly when the boy jumped on her bed.

“Right, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. Jamie gracefully slid down (the years he spent together with Jack had made him quite nimble) and spoke in a more collected manner. “Alright, so Monty will be the one making the website.”

“If you assume I can make a website because I wear glasses, I’m going to punch you.” Monty threatened.

“Noooo.” Jamie said slowly to the point where his lips stuck out. “I assume you can make a website because you are a techno geek, duh.”

Monty wasn’t entirely happy with the term, but it wasn’t like the brunet was wrong. “Fair enough.”

“Great! Now get on with it!” Jamie pushed him excitedly.

“Now?” Monty sounded incredulous.

“Not like we have anything better to do.” Caleb pointed out.

“You are a good friend Caleb.” Jamie grinned.

****

As he set up the basics, Monty asked. “What’s the website name going to be?”

“The Guardians of Childhood!” Jamie shouted eagerly.

“Taken.”

“What?!”

“Well yeah, the name is taken by someone named William Joyce.”

“Ugh, dammit! Okay, how about The Guardians?”

“That’s such a generic name of course it’s taken.”

“Don’t sass me.” Jamie grumbled. “Hold on... uuuhhhh... The Guardians Gospels?”

“Ta-- oh, it’s available. Are you sure you are going to use that name? Sounds like a cult.” The blond asked skeptically.

“We pretty much are though.” Pippa deadpanned.

“Wise words.” Monty nodded and created the website. “Now, let’s just add some stuff here....”

* * *

Okay, perhaps they went a little bit overboard with their website. No, they didn’t add those tacky widgets that made it sparkles or anything. It was just they were a bit dramatic with the contents. “And with a touch of golden light, His Nocturnal Magnificence raised from the Darkness.” Cupcake said between fits of giggle. Pippa stifled her laughter as her friend continued. “Like a sun on Earth--make the s on sun capital!- he shone upon The Bleaks, The Guardians, and The Believers.”

Perhaps it was because they were bored.

The tall lanky girl wiped her laughing tear, “With Righteous Shooshing, The Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams gave a harsh pap on The Nightmare King’s left cheek.”

They swore they started serious.

The twins continue where Pippa left off, “And so end The Reign of Bleak!” Claude swung his arm triumphantly.

But then Pippa made that cult remark.

“Marked with The Great Snowball Fight!” The twin with beanie joined in on the fun.

To be fair it was actually Jamie who first reminded them of that Winter Prince thing.

“Thus, started a New Era of Light!” Jamie threw his arms to the air dramatically, effectively ending the story.

Beside, making fake Pagan Gods was fun.

“Slow down guys! I can’t type that fast!” Although he was complaining, you could hear the laughter in Monty’s voice.

Yeah, they were bored.

* * *

**The Guardians Gospel**

The Wintersmith, awaken from his slumber. The Moon told him his name, yet told him not his purpose. Three hundred years of wandering. The Guardians called for him. The Nightmare King had arisen to erase the Lights.

Here is the Heroic Tale of Guardians, those they Protect and the Light within.

* * *

“Do you think the opening line is dramatic enough?”

“Maybe we can make it more ye olde?”

* * *

_“I beseech you good lad, canst thou tell me where I am.” But it was for naught as the lad past right through him. It is as if he were nary a being of flesh and blood. Horrified by this revelation the Frost Prince tarried in the town no longer. He retreated to the mere from whence he came. Alone for 3 centuries past._

* * *

Jamie and Monty looked at each others. “Let’s not.” Monty nodded in agreement and rewrote the sentence.

After almost an hour of giggling, bullshitting rituals, and making up ridiculously long titles for The Guardians, they finally posted the articles and published it on the internet. “That was hilarious.” Claude grinned.

“Do you think we overdid it?” Caleb asked which was replied with a couple of ‘You think?’ stares. “Yeah, that was a stupid question.”

* * *

In another side of the state, Pete Walker was browsing the internet to search for something that would help him with his essay. One website caught his eyes, “The Guardians Gospel?”

 


	2. Wiki Article: The Winter Prince

 

**The Winter Prince**

_His Frosted Goodness, Jackson Overland Frost, Wintersmith the First, Lord High Protector of Ice, Snow, and Wind._

ASPECT: Defence, Fun, Family, Winter

DOMAINS: Creation, Wind, Protection, Weather, Trickery, Community

FAVOURED WEAPON: The Staff of Breath

****

The Winter Prince is the youngest of The Guardians. His youthful personality keeps him close to his Believers.

****

**History**

Before joining the rank of The Guardians, The Winter Prince was an invisible spirit with no Believers. He used Trickery as a mean to gain some recognition. After he escaped from the Chasm of Despair and gaining his first Believer, he helped defeat The Nightmare King, earning his title and spot in Guardianship.

****

**Pantheons and Relationships**

The Winter Prince appears in different pantheons as well as individually

Within the GUARDIANS GOSPEL he is considered the youngest Guardian and also the wildcard of the group. He does sometimes clashes with The Easter Knight but more because of rivalries than anything else.

As part of THE FOUR SEASONS he is a compassionate, yet harsh and unyielding force of nature. It is said anyone who anger him will be dealt by The Prince himself, for winter can be many thing, but merciful it rarely is.

In the PANTHEON OF THE BLEAK he is titled He Who Could Have Become, as The Nightmare King took interest in him before The Winter Prince turned his offer of power down.

Alone, he is most usually depicted as benevolent and friendly towards other deities, but with a decided trickster streak that can infuriate others. He is sometimes depicted as deliberately annoying, and rarely gets on well with the short-tempered.

**Appearance and Emissaries**

The Winter Prince has the appearance of a teenage boy with snow white hair, sticking upwards because of the time he spends with The Wind. His cool blue eyes reflected snowflakes and fun. His blue princely garb are often covered in the rime of frost, as he cannot contain Winter within his body all the time.

SERVANTS  
As a newly appointed Guardian, The Prince does not have many helpers like the others, but there are some that pledged allegiance to him.

 _The Snow Creatures_  
They are created to help lead the animals of the wood toward their place of hibernation. One of the most famous snow creature was The Snow Hare, which he created as to retain the Last Light and prevented the Easter Knight from fading.

 _The Burgess Believers_  
Although they pledged allegiance to all The Guardians, one of them is The Prince’s first Believer, and also his first batch of Lights. The fact that they live in the town where he first awaken also plays the part.

**Worshippers and Clergy**

Followers of The Winter Prince are fun loving people who enjoy a good prank and snowball fights.

As his first Believer, the Last Light (now known as the Paladin of Light) is his designated hero in the mortal world and also The Arch Bishop of his cult.

His devout followers would eat popsicle in summer in his name, it would ensure that the frozen treat wouldn’t melt as quickly as usual.

He does not need a shrine as he is the embodiment of freedom, as long as you pray to him (a hilarious prayer would be advised) and tribute the occasional berries for the wood animals then you will be blessed.

**Festivals & Holidays**

As the Guardian of Fun, The Winter Prince blessed his followers with Snow Days, where they would be free from the binding of schools. If you are lucky, he would join you in celebrating your day off with snowball fights and sleds.

**Summoning Ritual**

Draw a five pointed snowflake (Blue chalk would work better) and put the berries in the middle as an offering. Call out his title and tell him your name, specify the reason why you need him. If within the next five minutes he didn’t appear, then you have failed.

When the temperature in the room drop, do not panic, for The Prince has arrived.


	3. How Two Grade Schoolers Summoned the Winter Prince

Pete was enamored by The Guardians Gospel. Imagine! A group of spirits that dedicated themselves to protect children! He didn’t even care if his English essay would get an A or not anymore, not like his parents would either. All he wanted to do now was to meet His Frosted Goodness himself! And have a snow day in the middle of summer! “Mom! Do we have any berries?” He yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

“It’s in the fridge! And no running!” His mom chided as she did her houseworks. When the boy checked, he found that the strawberries had been rotten and threw them away with disgust. This won’t do, Lord Frost wouldn’t answer his call if he offered rotten foods!

****

“Mom! I’m gonna go collecting berries!” Before his mom could react, he was already gone.

* * *

Jack knew something weird was happening to him. He first dismissed it as some Guardian thing as he felt his power increased slowly but steadily. But then the cloak appeared. He had never worn a cloak for the last 200 years ever since it went out of style. But the white royal cape was actually kinda cool, so he kept it. Then, when he woke up the next morning--he didn’t even remember falling asleep!- his hoodie was gone, replaced by a princely garb with the same color. Oh, and how can you forget the crown made out of snowflakes on his head?

 

Did Manny just gave him a makeover overnight?

****

His staff remained untouched, thankfully. It would feel wrong if something happened to it.

****

Jack still didn’t think about it much until he got a sudden craving for berries. Actually, even then he didn’t think much about it, it was just berries. But then he heard whispers inside his head, and it freaked him out. At first it was like a distant rumbling behind him, with occasional mumble of his name. Maybe it was a side of effect of being a Guardian? He needed to ask North about it.

****

Just when he was about to left Australia (poor saps never get snow in December, so he could at least gave them some in May) and visit The North Pole, a voice rang inside his head. The feeling was weird, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Which was another level of weird. How come he was okay

****

_“O, His Frosted Goodness, Jackson Overland Frost, Wintersmith the First, Lord High Protector of Ice, Snow, and Wind.” What? Okay, gotta admit that was one heck of a title. “May your Summer is as cool as your hair. Haha! Get it? May, Summer? Oh come on! It was hilarious!”_ The kid voice said, as if arguing with someone. _“Hi! I am Pete Walker, I was thinking if you want to come over?”_ There was mumbling on the other end of this one sided conversation. _“Sorry, this is my first time and I am not very good at praying... Aaaah! Cindy! Take over!”_

****

Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy’s frustration. Soon, the boy voice was replaced by an older but still a kid female.

****

_“Forgive him My Lord, he is new with our world.”_ The girl, Cindy, said in utmost respect. _“My Pagan name is Ravenclaw, it would be an honor to meet you His Frosted Goodness himself, who had helped defeated The Nightmare King and saved the Lights all over the world.”_ They knew about that? _“If you would heed our summon, we have prepared berries for your arrival.”_ Honestly, Jack was still confused, what with all those Pagan name stuff. But when she said berries, you could say that he was sold.

****

But how would he get to their place without-- before even finishing the thought in his mind, Jack could feel a pull to his spirit. And suddenly, he wasn’t in Australia anymore.

* * *

Pete dropped his jaw when the first snow rained itself out of nowhere. It wasn’t too long ago when he was searching for berries and met that weird Cindy “Ravenclaw” Gomez in the woods. The parents always advised them not to go near The Gomez household. His mom said something about cultists, he didn’t know what it was but he read something like Cult in The Guardians Gospel website, so it couldn’t be a bad thing.

 

When Pete told her about Jackson Overland Frost, her eyes lighted up and she helped him search for berries. She said she always wondered about what happened that Easter several years ago, and of course The Nightmare King and his defeat would make sense. Pete nodded, remembering how awful it felt.

****

And now here they were, in her room, which was snowing, which was seriously cool. A gust of wind appeared in the middle of the chalk-drawn snowflake, it felt strangely gentle on his skin. When the wind subsided, he saw a slender figure with white cloak and even whiter hair floating in front of them. Floating. When the figure opened his eyes, all Pete could think was, “Ooooh! so that’s what they meant by reflected snowflake!”

* * *

Ravenclaw trembled at the sight. It was her first attempt and she succeeded at summoning a spirit, a God no less! Her parents would be proud! Then, His Frosted Goodness opened his eyes and stared at them. “Oh no.” Cindy thought, “He’s gorgeous.”

 

Making haste, Ravenclaw quickly bowed deeply, dragging Pete down with her. The boy let out a strangled yelp as he was forced to bow. “Forgive our intrusion! We just wanted to thank you!” As the deity frowned, she now could feel the weight of her action. What was she thinking? Trying to summon a God without supervision? And succeeding!

****

“Why are you bowing?” The God asked. “You can stand up you know.” Surprised at the order, Ravenclaw quickly stood up. “Look... Cindy? Or is it Ravenclaw?” She muttered Ravenclaw under her breath. “Right, Ravenclaw, how did you...” The Prince mulled over his word, “Summon me, exactly?”

****

“Oh! I saw the instruction on the web!” Pete announced excitedly, which horrified Ravenclaw. You needed to act respectful in front of a deity!

****

“The internet?”

****

“You know about it?” When the girl glared at him, Pete amended weakly. “...My Lord?”

“Okay, first of all, drop the ‘my lord’ stuff, it’s annoying. You can just call me Jack.” The girl with pigtails widened at The Prince exclamation. “And second, yeah, I know about the internet. Ja--my first believer told me.”

****

“The Paladin of Light?” the kids chorused their question.

“The Paladin of-- alright, you really need to tell me what this website is all about.”

* * *

By the time they (mostly Pete) told him about The Guardians Gospel (It’s a cool name, props to Jamie) Jack was torn between laughing or feeling flattered. So he did both. “Oh Jamie, you little brat.” He said that affectionately. “Just how bored you are without me?” The two kids watched as he popped another frozen berry to his mouth. “Well, I’m flattered that you think you need to thank me, But really, it was Sandy that did most of the job.” He winked, “You should probably thank him instead.”

He straightened his back and waved, “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my Arch Bishop.” He said that with mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Talk to you later.”and with another gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

“That was so cool.” Pete mumbled.

“Yeah.” Ravenclaw said, more dazed than the younger kid was. However, when she came back to her senses, she realized the snow was melting and now she needed to mop her floor. “You are going to help me.” She hissed at Pete.

* * *

Meanwhile in Burgess, Jamie felt a tug on his chest and dismissed it as his imagination. He was still toying around with the website, adding some stuff that he knew from Jack. And also a bit of dramatization, it was always a good fun. He then checked his e-mail. Between his subscription letters and spams, there was one from an email he never seen before, with the subject:

 

_**I met His Frosted Goodness!** _

__

Oh boy.

 

 


End file.
